Rosas y Narcisos
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: Lucius Malfoy a pesar de ser un sangre pura tambien tiene su lado pervertido y más en compañía de su esposa


**Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

 **"Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: El lado pervertido" del foro: Las Cuatro Casas"**

 **Esta historia esta narrada, mas o menos desde el punto de vista primero de Lucius y luego de Narcisa y asi hasta el final, dando los dos puntos de vista de la historia.**

* * *

 **ROSAS Y NARCISOS**

Lucius estaba de buen humor ese día.

Había tenido dos reuniones de negocios y ambas habían sido bastante beneficiosas para él y su compañía, por lo que sintiéndose generoso, se había pasado por la joyería favorita de su mujer para poder regalarle alguna chuchería.

Una vez ahí no le costó mucho elegir, por lo que se llevó el colgante de diamantes y esmeraldas con todo el cariño del mundo y con planes bastante placenteros que involucraban el collar, su mujer y una cama, después de todo, Los Malfoy siempre tienen las cosas muy claras.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa, se encontró con que su hijo estaba jugando con sus queridos pavos reales, pero, por una vez, no le importó.

—Bueno, mientras esté entretenido con los pavos reales, más tiempo puedo pasar yo con Cissy— pensó al imaginarse ese tiempo a solas con su mujer.

—¡Hola papá! Hoy llegas temprano.

—Si, Dragón, tuve un buen día y quería estar en familia con vosotros.

Lo dijo sabiendo lo poco que al chico le gustaban los momentos en familia, ya con nueve años pensaba que era todo un adolescente independiente y solitario, que no necesitaba la compañía de nadie, y menos, de sus padres.

—Buah, creo que me quedaré con Rufis, Cornelus y Mody durante mucho rato más.

—Como quieras, aunque yo tenía la esperanza de pasar un rato contigo también…

—En otro momento, ¡adiós papá!

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se dirigió derechito a la habitación predilecta de su mujer, esperando con ganas ese momento a solas.

* * *

Narcisa estaba de buen humor ese día.

Ella no trabajaba, no en un puesto de trabajo propiamente dicho, pero sí que era la encargada de realizar todos los preparativos de las distintas fiestas que tenían lugar en la sociedad, un rango social que disfrutaba enormemente.

Ese día había organizado una pedida de mano para una conocida suya y le había quedado perfecta, lo que le hizo preguntarse si no debería hacer de sus pequeños arreglos un buen negocio. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba, llevaba mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a la idea y decidió comentárselo a Lucius cuando éste volviera del trabajo, además, estaba de tan buen humor que tenía ganas de estar con su marido a solas y hacer unas cuantas cositas malas y muy privadas y Cuando un Malfoy quiere algo, lo obtiene.

* * *

Encontró a su esposa en el salón que había predicho.

—Hola, cariño.

—Hola, Lucius, no te esperaba tan temprano.

—Me escapé del trabajo, terminamos de firmar un buen contrato y me di un capricho. Por cierto, también te traje algo a ti.

—Que generoso, Luc.

Le sonrió con cariño y cogió el paquete que éste le tendía, al abrirlo se encontró con un collar con la forma de una rosa, todo hecho de diamante rosado, con excepción del tallo, que eran esmeraldas.

—¡Oh Lucius! ¡Es hermoso! Por favor, pónmelo.

—Con gusto, Cissy.

—Es precioso— dijo mirándolo con adoración y cariño, emociones que cambiaron al mirar a su esposo, que tragó un tanto nervioso e impaciente— me apetece ir al dormitorio, ¿me acompañas?

—Por supuesto.

Y ofreciéndole el brazo la guió hacia su destino.

* * *

La verdad es que la había tomado un poco por sorpresa: había estado pensando en la mejor manera de comentarle a Lucius lo de su trabajo, sopesando pros, contras e ideas descabelladas y tan centrada estaba en eso, que no se dio cuenta cuando su esposo entró a la habitación y después, con su regalo, prefería ocupar el tiempo en otros menesteres más interesantes con su esposo que hablar de negocios.

Y ahí estaban, en su dormitorio, mirándose como un par de adolescentes, con rubor y anticipación, con deseo y lujuria.

Lucius se acercó a su mujer y con toda la delicadeza y sensualidad del mundo le empezó a desabrochar los botones de la espalda del vestido que llevaba, acariciando toda la piel que iba descubriendo. Cuando la tuvo desnuda, la besó con ganas, con lascivia, duramente, demostrándole que aún después de todos los años que llevaban casados la seguía deseando de igual manera.

* * *

Cuando terminó de besarla, Narcisa estaba en las nubes, sin aliento, pero muy, muy deseosa de pasar al plato principal, por lo que con los mismos sentimientos que su esposo, empezó a quitarle la ropa, dejando al descubierto el duro y atlético cuerpo, ya preparado para la acción.

* * *

—Túmbate en la cama, Cissy— susurró Lucius.

Cuando la vio ahí tumbada, todo lo que quería era fundirse con ella, llegar a ser uno con su mujer.

* * *

Esos eran los mismos pensamientos que tenia Narcisa, anticipación y mucho, mucho deseo. Y cuando el rubio se puso encima de ella, no pudo soportarlo y dándole la vuelta, se puso a las riendas de su momento.

* * *

Por supuesto, ellos eran miembros de la sociedad, y como dice el lema, Un Malfoy no tiene memoria y una verdadera Black no tiene historia.

* * *

Hasta el día siguiente Narcisa no pudo comentarle su idea a Lucius, pero como ya sabía, su marido nunca le negaba nada y además le pareció una muy buena propuesta, así que a partir de la semana entrante, era la orgullosa propietaria de Rosas y Narcisos, Diseño y Organización de Eventos.


End file.
